mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
July 27, 1978
115. Jason James & Mr. Tennessee (#6) vs 'Excellent' Xavier Cross & Mr. Mississippi (#5) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::These two tag teams, comprised of mainly singles wrestlers, found thesmelves in the ring against each other once again this week. Jason and Tennessee worked well together to pull out a quick and clean victory. :Decision: Jason James & Mr. Tennessee (pin), 5:32 (30-minute time limit) 116. 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (#12) vs Mr. Mississippi (#6) :Referee: Marty Gentz ::Despite having taken the brunt of the action in the previous match, Mississippi came back strong against Dominic. The two battled until the ten-minute time limit was done. :Decision: Time limit draw (10-minute time limit) 117. Grappler & 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (#4) vs Canby Twins (#3) :Referee: Andrew Adams ::Having settled their differences in the ring the previous week, Grappler and Seth set about to work their way back into the title picture again. They took Travis out of the picture early with a nasty spill to the floor. Troy tried to battle against both opponents by himself, but he was simply outmatched and had no partner to bail him out. :Decision: Grappler & Seth Greeley (pin), 11:03 (30-minute time limit) 118. Mississippi State Tag Team Titles Match: Argonauts (#2) vs Al Madril & 'Double A' Arnold Adams (#1) (champions) :Referee: Marty Gentz ::The Argonauts were hungry for another reign with the Mississippi State Tag Team Titles, but it was not to be. Al used his Mississippi State Heavyweight Title loss the previous week to motivate him. While Arnold was in the ring being brutalized by both Argonauts, Al refused to help his partner. Instead, he grabbed one of the title belts and handed it to Jason. Stunned for a second, Jason then proceeded to celebrate the submission victory. As Jason lifted the belt to admire it, Al took him down with a Russian leg sweep. Arnold managed to get away from the Argonauts who turned to see their manager get piledriven on the floor onto the title belt. ::Al and Arnold regrouped and mounted a comeback against the behemoths. Jason was carted back to the dressing room by the EMTs. The two teams battled against each other for a while longer until Arnold was able to catch #1 with a flying shoulder block for the pin. :Decision: Al Madril & Arnold Adams (pin), 31:09 (45-minute time limit) 119. Mississippi State Heavyweight Title Match: 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (#3) vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (#5) (champion) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::After his 'fit' against Al the previous week, Nate promised to clean up his act a bit for his title reign. He promised the crowd that the petty violence they saw last week was only because there was no stopping him--and, of course, Al had started it. ::Xavier and Nate put on a wonderful mat wrestling clinic for the crowd. Although this match was relatively short for a title match, it was one that future MVW stars in attendance that night looked back on as their motivation to become wrestlers. :Decision: Nate Harris (submission), 16:03 (60-minute time limit) Category:Wrestling Cards Category:National Guard Armory